A Vanguard Christmas
by ChiefD3m0n1c
Summary: A nice litte Holiday one-shot with Teams RWBY, VAND, and SNTL as they are stuck at Beacon for the holidays, but make the most of it.


A Vanguard Christmas

Winds blew and howled through the towers of Beacon, the most prestigious school for huntsman and huntresses. Snow had thickly blanketed everything it could, basically trapping everyone that was in a building. Ruby sat by the window and stared out at the white snow that forced her and her friends to remain at the school. She sighed deeply, causing Weiss to exclaim "Will you stop sighing like that? It's giving me a headache." Yang replied from her bunk "Ease back Ice Queen. This is her first Christmas away from home."

Weiss rolled her eyes and continued her reading from the table as Blake exclaimed "It's fine to be a little home sick Ruby. I know you and Yang were supposed to go home, but this snow storm trapped everyone here." Ruby turned in her seat and grumbled "This will be the first year without a Christmas." The room was silent until there was a loud banging at their door. "That could only be one person." Weiss grumbled. Ruby went to the door as Blake replied "One Faunus, you mean."

Ruby opened the door to reveal the massive Wolf Faunus, Victor Roman. His brown hair was in its usual, short spikey fashion with his wolf ears poking out of the top. He had a large smile on his face, taking eyes away from the four diagonal scars going across his face. Ruby had to look beyond the doorframe since he was so tall, and into the hallway since he was such a build Faunus. His gold eyes sparkled in comparison to the classic ugly Christmas sweater he was wearing.

"What are you guys doing stuffed up in your rooms?" Victor questioned. "It's Christmas!" Yang questioned "Is that the reason you're wearing that hideous sweater?"

"It's a tradition! Mom sent me, Grey and my team a bunch of ugly sweaters. We're setting up in a common room. Why don't you guys join us?"

A smile crawled across Ruby's face as she cheered "Sure! Let's go guys!" Ruby's team dragged themselves out of their room and followed the large Faunus. Ruby jumped and took a seat on Victor's shoulder, both of them humming Christmas tunes. The group eventually reached the common room Victor had set up a small get together with his team. The common room was pretty big with several armchairs and large couches near a large fireplace.

Team RWBY saw Deveraux Mercer standing on Alexi Muratov's shoulders, Dev hanging garland a safe distance away from the large fireplace. Alexi was wearing an ugly green and red sweater, his black hair long in the back while the front was styled like a wave. "Hurry the fuck up!" Alexi cursed as he wobbled. Dev was wearing a green and blue sweater, his brown hair a mess and diagonal scar going through his left eye. "Relax Alexi. Just… about… there!" Dev proclaimed as he finally got the garland up.

Alexi groaned "Finally!" He grabbed Dev's ankles and threw them off his shoulders, sending Dev to the ground. Ruby jumped off of Victor's shoulder as he laughed a hearty laugh, proclaiming "The decorations look great guys! I'm just a little worried about where you hung the…" Team RWBY heard a girl cheer "Victor!" He turned and was bum rushed by another wolf Faunus with chestnut brown hair, ears and a tail. She threw her arms around Victor's neck and planted a kiss on his lips. The Faunus broke the kiss and laughed "Caught you under the mistletoe."

Everyone looked up to see Victor under the mistletoe, Victor chuckling "I guess you did Kristine. Well, we have more people here." Kristine slid off of Victor and turned to the team, revealing her one green eye and one yellow eye. "Hey guys!" Kristine cheered as she wrapped her arms around Yang's and Blake's shoulders. "Glad you could join us! We got plenty of food from the cafeteria." They heard a male voice exclaim "Indubitably!" Everyone turned to the door to see a group of four with dishes in hand. First was Nigel, the heir to Holland Armaments Weapons Company, his neat combed hair covered with a Christmas hat and wearing a green and red sweater.

The next was Victor's sister, Grey, wearing a red sweater while her grey hair was tied back and grey ears poking out. Her grey tail wagged in joy as she cheered "Hooray! More people!" The next following with a tinfoil dish was the ever cheerful Nobunka Shirayuki. Her black hair hung freely as her blue eyes sparked in joy. Her white jacket with red swirls was zipped up as she skipped and hummed Christmas carols to herself. The last was Kira, wearing her usual all black garb with her black hair free and red eyes looking down.

Alexi moved to Kira and exclaimed "Here. Let me take the dish from you." Victor pointed out "Mistletoe." The two looked up and their faces turned red at the sight of the plant. Kira brushed some of her hair behind her ear and was about to say something when Alexi placed a light kiss on her lips. Alexi broke the kiss and replied "Merry Christmas Kira." Kira stammered "M-m-merry Christmas Alexi." Grey set down her dish and walked over to Dev, nudging him with her shoulder and urging "Give you any ideas Dev?"

Dev rolled his eyes and replied "I don't think so." All the dishes were set on the table with plates and utensils, Victor proclaiming "Let's eat!" The dishes were unwrapped to reveal turkey, ham, potatoes and green bean casserole. Everyone got food and took their spots around the fire, laughing and telling stories. Ruby exclaimed to Victor "Thanks Victor, you really made Christmas this year, even though we couldn't be with our families." Victor smiled and replied "Can't let Christmas just slip past us without enjoying company. That just isn't right."

Dev proclaimed "Yeah, the Big Guy and Grey wouldn't leave us alone until we agreed to help set up. And I gotta say, I'm glad they did." Nigel stood up and proclaimed "I declare a toast!" Everyone raised their cups as he went on "To the Roman Family, because if it wasn't for them, we would all still be in our rooms complaining about how bloody awful it is about not being home this Christmas." Everyone toasted and went on with their meals. Victor laughed "It's funny, I know my team couldn't stand each other at first, but look at us now. We're pretty damn close to being family." Alexi agreed "Yeah, you guys are almost like the brothers I never had."

Dev and Nigel nodded in agreement as Kris proclaimed "That's what Christmas is about right? Being with your friends, family and the people you care about." Kira muttered "I've never really had family, but I think this is what it would feel like." The group grew silent for a moment, enjoying the moment they were having when Grey started to hum 'Silent Night'. Everyone's smiles widened and the slowly started to join in, filling the common area with their song. Even though the teams were stuck at school for the holiday, they never felt more at home.

**A/N:** Merry Christmas Everybody! I hope everyone enjoyed this little holiday one-shot. Hope you guys have a very Merry Christmas, a Happy Hanukah and a Happy New Year. Remember, this is a time for family and friends, so tell them you love them and spend time with them while you can. Once more, Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good night

(Original story is RWBY: Team Vanguard by SOVIETxEAGLE)


End file.
